(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window pane movement guide apparatus, particularly, an apparatus consisting of the combination of a window regulator mechanism for raising and lowering a vehicle window pane and a guide mechanism for regulating the locus of movement of the window pane.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional guide apparatus of this type comprises a tubular guide track included in the guide mechanism, a bottom of which is secured rigidly on an inner panel of a door. The guide track slides vertically through a pair of guide members secured on a bottom of the window pane. This pair of guide members is required for holding the inclination of the window glass unchangeable during raising and lowering of the window pane along the guide track by the regulator mechanism, consisting of a single movable arm which is driven by a handle. In a conventional guide apparatus, it is very troublesome and difficult to adjust the securing position of the tubular guide track in the horizontal direction, since one must shift the pair of guide members and hence the secured bottom of the guide track in parallel with each other in such a manner that the predetermined original direction of the guide track is maintained exactly.
Furthermore, in a conventional guide apparatus, a lubricating material, that is, an amount of grease, is applied on a surface of the tubular guide track so as to insure smooth sliding through the guide members. However, the lubricating material is scraped off of the surface of the guide track after a long term usage, so that the movement of the window pane is apt to cause rattling and the operability thereof is impaired extremely.